Exterior lights for motor vehicles such as head lights are these days frequently composed of a plurality of light-emitting diode modules, which are disposed and mounted on a common carrier element. The DE 10 2009 052 340 A1 has disclosed a light-emitting diode module for a motor vehicle illuminating device, which comprises a carrier element and at least one light-emitting diode. The at least one light-emitting diode is mounted and contacted on a lead holder, and the lead holder in turn is mounted and contacted on the carrier element, in order to simplify and standardize the attachment of the light-emitting diode on the light-emitting diode module.
In order to achieve optimal optical conditions in a light, positioning of the illuminant relative to the optics is important. Although it is possible these days to equip circuit boards with light-emitting diodes at negligibly small tolerances, accurate positioning of light-emitting diodes relative to the optical system for conventional lights is, as a rule, relatively cumbersome and thus cost-intensive. This problem needs to be carefully addressed when making changes to the manufacturing process and adapting to changed general conditions (such as changed installation dimensions, beam radiation angle, light outputs, etc.).
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide an improved light which is easy to adapt to changed general conditions. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.